It is desirable for observation instruments, such as photographic cameras, television cameras, camcorders, speed measurement or vehicular traffic radar guns, and similar instruments to operate in either a hand-held configuration or a remotely controlled mounted configuration. For example, in the field of velocity/speed measurement radar systems, it is well known to mount a radar base unit and to utilize a remote control device connected to the base unit by a cable to control at least some of operating parameters of the radar system. One such radar system is the BEE mobile traffic radar system manufactured by MPH Industries, Inc., assignee of the present application. The remote control device of the BEE radar system utilizes a plurality of non-momentary switches as input devices in order to establish such control. Within the limited operating area of a typical police patrol vehicle, having the remote control device tethered by the cable can be both difficult and burdensome to work around. In addition to this shortcoming, the tethered remote control device limits the use of the radar system in a practical sense to the mounted configuration, such as on the dash of the patrol vehicle.
In order to overcome these limitations, others have resorted to more conventional types of remote control devices. These more conventional devices are similar in size, shape and structure, as well as operation, to the remote control devices presently utilized with such consumer goods as television sets, video cameras, video cassette recorders, compact disc players, and various other electronic and audio equipment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,871 to Aker et al. teaches the use of one of these conventional remote control devices to establish some of the operating parameters of a dash mounted traffic radar system.
In use, control of the selected operating parameters is achieved by depressing one of a group of momentary switches, thus transmitting an infrared or UHF control signal for receipt by the radar base unit. Although these remote control devices are touted to eliminate the undesirable limitations of the tethered or cabled control devices, additional operational shortcomings become apparent during use. For example, as mentioned above these conventional remote control devices are designed specifically for use with dash mounted radar systems only. More importantly, the flat-shaped design and numerous momentary switches of this type of control device make it difficult for the operator to use.
Specifically, during mounted use with remote control operation, the operator must frequently direct his attention to the remote control device in order to insure proper switch selection and actuation. In effect, the operator must deal with operating switches that are in a different location and have a different feel than when the radar unit is operated directly by the operator. The mental process required to switch from one control mode to the other, not only slows the process, but is likely to lead to mistakes. Further, the operating parameters are not all controlled by the remote control device in these prior art devices, thus necessitating the operator to divide his/her attention between two sets of switches. This divided operation requires even more mental gymnastics that is still more likely to lead to slower and mistake prone operation. Of course, the potential difficulty in operation of the vehicle while on the move under such conditions is potentially even more serious.
Heretofore, the various input devices or switches on hand-held radar systems utilizing a pistol grip handle typically include only the target velocity or speed lock/release feature. The remaining input devices, such as the on/off, internal circuit test and volume control among others, are positioned on the rear display panel of the base unit. Typically, the operator must cease operating the system while establishing the desired operating parameters. These limitations in present hand-held radar systems also result in inefficient operation.
It is contemplated that these shortcomings and inefficiencies can be alleviated in the control of observation instruments, such as speed or vehicular traffic measurement radar systems, by incorporating a detachable handle assembly for convertibility from a hand-held configuration to a remotely controlled mounted configuration. Specifically, what is needed is a handle assembly with one set of input devices/switches that allows for complete control of an observation instrument, in either a first attached configuration, or in a second detached configuration where the base unit is remotely mounted.